Signing in from Mars
by Apple from Mars
Summary: Daisuke's the only one who remembers being a Chosen Child, and with this new enemy that means trouble. Now it's up to him and the rest of the Digimon to get everyone out of this situation alive! (**Daiken, Takori, Mikari, Somi, Taito, Jyoushiro**)
1. Log 01

Signing in from Mars  
  
Chapter One: In Which Daisuke Confuses Everyone, and Iori Decides he Doesn't like Clubs  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, and Possible Violence  
  
Couples: Kensuke, Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Taito, and Jyoushiro  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Iori sipped his drink quietly, trying not to wince at the vial taste of alcohol. He had only agreed to come because Daisuke had insisted it was important, and that both he and Takeru had to be there. The blond sat just across from him, surveying the club with keen eyes. Iori sighed, looking around the club as well. Daisuke had told them that there would be quite a few people here that they didn't know, but he had said that Takeru's brother would be there. The young man had even told them which table to sit at, telling them over and over again that it was very important they get it right. There was something Daisuke hadn't told anyone yet, and Iori had no idea what it was.  
  
"Nervous?" Iori jumped slightly. Takeru grinned at him reassuringly, before going back to looking around the club. They both knew that, while Iori looked old enough, he was still a few years too young to be in the club.  
  
"Not in the least."  
  
"Really? Hang on, I think I see Yamato." Takeru stood up and waved his glass in the air. There was a shout from the other side of the club, and a large group detached themselves from the crowd, making their way over to the oversized table.  
  
"Hey Takeru." Another blond that Iori recognized as Takeru's older brother, Yamato, slid into one of the seats. There where three other boys with him. The first was about Yamato's height and age, with spiked brown hair and a casual feel about him. The second was slightly older with blue hair and glasses, while the last appeared a year or so younger with short red hair.  
  
"Hi Yamato." Takeru smiled, before turning to the other boys. "Iori, this is Taichi, Yamato's boyfriend. Taichi, this is my boyfriend Iori. And you two would be?"  
  
Iori blinked as Takeru turned to the other two boys. Apparently Takeru didn't know who these other people where either. The red haired one gave them a small smile before sitting down.  
  
"I'm Koushiro, and this is Jyou. Daisuke told us to meet him at this table. He said it was important."  
  
"Daisuke told us to come here as well." Iori said as Jyou sat down. "I wonder what he wanted to tell us."  
  
"What ever it was, it seems to be very important. I just can't figure out why he wanted us to come here of all places." Koushiro said. "And why so late at night?"  
  
Jyou meanwhile, was looking around the club curiously. Suddenly he stood up; waving at someone he had seen.  
  
"Is it Daisuke?" Yamato asked, peering at whoever Jyou was waving at.  
  
"Nope. But I know two of those girls." Jyou explained sitting back down as four girls shoved their way towards the table. "Daisuke told them to come here as well."  
  
"Hang on!" Taichi said, his mouth dropping open. "Hikari?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Taichi!" One of the girls, the youngest from the looks of it, had reached the table seconds before the others. "What's going on?"  
  
"You mean Daisuke told you to come here too?"  
  
"He told you as well?"  
  
"Yeah! Hi Miyako."  
  
"Hi Taichi."  
  
"Jyou, Koushiro! Nice to see you two again."  
  
"Good to see you too Sora. Hi Mimi."  
  
"Hey! You all made it!"  
  
The entire group, now made up of ten various people, all turned to see the boy who had told them to come here making his way through the crowd with his blue haired boyfriend Ken in tow.  
  
"Alright!" Daisuke cheered, grinning brightly at them all. "I knew you guys would come!"  
  
"Alright Daisuke," The girl, Miyako was what Taichi had called her, said, glowering at the maroon haired boy who didn't even seem to notice. "Why are we all here?"  
  
"Sit down! Jeez, I get here a little late and you're at my throat. You sit down too Ken." Slowly, with a lot of debates as to who was sitting next to who, everyone managed to find a place to sit, until there was only one chair left. Daisuke was still standing up.  
  
"Right. I don't expect you to believe anything I'm going to tell you, but that's alright. I don't mind." Daisuke put both of his hands on the tabletop, leaning forward so that everyone could see him. "You're not from this world."  
  
Miyako opened her mouth to speak, but Daisuke cut her off sharply. "No talking!"  
  
Iori blinked. Daisuke was normally calm and rather cheerful, but he seemed very serious all of a sudden. He glared at each of them in turn, before he continued talking.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy, and I don't expect you to believe me, but it's true. You live in another reality, and you help protect a third one. The one you live in is almost the same is this one, but it isn't and the world you protect is the Digital World. I know you don't remember them, but your partners remember you. We need your help! The experiment didn't work right, and the only way for you to get your memories back is to meet me at Highten View Terrace tomorrow night at midnight."  
  
Total silence.  
  
Daisuke grinned. "Oops. I think I broke them." He turned and poked Miyako in the side of the head, who spluttered, gaping at him, her large round glasses almost falling off her face.  
  
"Daisuke, just how much have you had to drink tonight anyway?" One of the other girls, Hikari, asked cautiously.  
  
He laughed lightly, his eyes sparkling dangerously in the neon lights that where placed all around the room. "None. All of you got here before Ken and I did, remember? Until midnight, then?"  
  
And with that, he slipped away into the crowd and out of sight, leaving the eleven of them in shock, the dance music still blaring, the neon lights still flashing, the dark night outside still as it had been an hour ago, the stars still shining down from their bed of blue satin.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: Let's see, what did I learn at school today? Never let two really twisted plot bunnies meet!  
  
This is not my fault. I came up with this story idea ages and ages ago. Actually, I came up with two different story ideas and then they met and I ran for my life. Things will be explained soon. Really. Chapter two might not be out for a little while though. Sorry guys. Enjoy! 


	2. Log 02

Signing in from Mars  
  
Chapter Two: In Which Everyone Agrees on Something, and People Prepare for Confusion  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, and Possible Violence  
  
Couples: Daiken, Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Taito, and Jyoushiro  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Miyako fumed. She really hated Daisuke right about now, and the only thing she wanted to do was find him and rip him to pieces. Even her own girlfriend, Hikari, couldn't seem to calm her down.  
  
"Who does he think he is?! "You're not from this world". And then he runs away without telling us ANYTHING!" She ranted, pacing very quickly back and forth in front of the table, her purple hair flashing in the light.  
  
Taichi signed as he watched the girl continue her rant. He didn't understand females, but for once in his life, he agreed with Miyako. Daisuke told them all to come here, made up some weird story about them being from another planet, and left. Even Ken seemed surprised, which obviously meant Daisuke hadn't even told his boyfriend about the prank.  
  
"He said something about "partners". I wonder what he meant by that." Koushiro said, frowning thoughtfully at the table. He, Takeru, Jyou, and Iori where deep in conversation about what Daisuke had said before he left.  
  
"He also said we had to helped to defend a third world with our partners." Iori pointed out. "Our partners somehow must have remained safe while we lost our memories. Assuming what Daisuke says is true and not some lame joke."  
  
"What?" This last statement caught the rest of the table's attention, and even Miyako paused mid rant to listen.  
  
"Are you saying you believe what Daisuke said is true?" Ken asked in surprise. He had hardly said a word since his boyfriend had left without warning.  
  
"Not yet." Iori said. He swirled his almost untouched drink in his hands, watching the lights bounce of the transparent glass and it's content, reflecting on the table in glittering rainbows, before continuing. "But I'm going to meet him at Highten View Terrace tomorrow night."  
  
Takeru blinked at his boyfriend, but then he too nodded, smiling. "Right then, I'm going with you."  
  
Taichi's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "You're both mental." He stated firmly a moment later.  
  
"Maybe they're not." Yamato said quietly, resting his chin on his folded hands.  
  
Sora nodded. "Right! There's no harm in going to see. We can always leave."  
  
Her girlfriend Mimi smiled brightly. "Well if the rest of you are going I'm going too."  
  
"I'm going to give Daisuke a good beating when I catch up to him. Ooh, he's going to be sorry he ever messes with me."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Miyako."  
  
The girl blinked. "What?" She asked in frustration as the whole table let out a long sigh.  
  
"So, we're all going to Highten View Terrace tomorrow night?" Hikari asked calmly. The rest of the group nodded, and Taichi threw up his hands in despair.  
  
"Fine! I give up! We'll go to Highten View Terrace!"  
  
Yamato patted his boyfriend's head, which had been smashed into the table.  
  
"So brave." Hikari giggled slightly, and Takeru looked rather amused. The rest of the people, not counting Miyako who had gone back to ranting, where smiling slightly.  
  
Taichi glared. "Shut up."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ken hurriedly stuffed the last of his sandwich into his mouth while tugging his gloves on over each hand in turn.  
  
"Mom! I'm going out!" He yelled as he put his shoes on and stood up.  
  
"This late? But Ken-"  
  
Ken didn't wait for his mother to finish her sentence, and rushed outside. He trotted to the apartment elevator and hurried to the lobby and out onto the sidewalk. It was a nice night. Warmer than last night's, Ken reflected as he slowed his pace to a steady walk. He didn't really need his gloves, but it wasn't so uncomfortable yet that he had to take them off. There where no people out that he could see, and he didn't blame them. Most people weren't out at 11:38 at night. But this was different.  
  
"Hey Ken!" Ken turned to see Takeru and Iori running towards him. They reached him and both leaned over, very much out of breath.  
  
"Takeru! Iori!"  
  
Iori was the first to catch his breath, and he grinned at Ken cheerfully. "I had to sneak out. So did Takeru, apparently." Takeru laughed lightly, still breathless.  
  
"Mom would never let me out this late." He explained as he straightened up, his heartbeat returning to normal.  
  
"Lucky for me my family always stays up late. Although I don't think mom is going to be happy with me for running out like that." Ken said thoughtfully. Takeru laughed again.  
  
"Shall we go? Taichi and Hikari are going to be waiting for us outside their apartment building for us, and we're going to meet everyone else when we get there."  
  
The moon glittered brightly up in the sky, nearly full. Takeru led the way to the two sibling's apartment building, because Ken didn't know the way and Iori had only been there a few times. A car passed them as they crossed a side street, the driver watching them in surprise. Don't their parents know how late it is? the man wondered, before shaking his head and going back to worrying about that lecture that he was suppose to have finished two days ago.  
  
"Here we are!" Takeru announced cheerfully, stopping in front of the lobby doors to a large and tidy looking building. Iori and Ken glanced up at it too. Most of the lights where off, but here and there the glow of a lamp or computer could be seen. "They're probably waiting inside for- Omph!"  
  
Half way through his sentence, Takeru had been knocked over by something rushing out of the building's doors and ramming straight into him, knocking both of them over.  
  
"Takeru?"  
  
"Hikari?"  
  
Taichi emerged out of the building, walking calmly and not knocking anyone over as he stopped next to Ken, watching the boy and girl now sitting on the pavement.  
  
"Hikari, don't you know it's rude to run people over?" He said as the two younger teens got to their feet. The girl made a face at her older brother, making Takeru laugh.  
  
"So mature."  
  
Hikari turned and made another face at Takeru, who simply grinned disarmingly.  
  
"Shall we depart M'lady?" He bowed deeply to the girl, not trying to hide his smile. Hikari swept past him with exaggerated care.  
  
"We shall."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: Ok... That went nowhere. On a happier note I FINISHED MY REPORT! I won't be really done until the presentation is over, but hey, the written junk is done. Yahoo!  
  
The next chapter should be more interesting. Really.  
  
Oh, and I now know the difference between Kensuke and Daiken. I've been saying I like Kensuke, but I actually like Daiken. I'm so smart. I'm now learning the difference between the other couples. Go me! Anyway, enjoy! 


	3. Log 03

Signing in from Mars  
  
Chapter Three: In Which a Battle Takes Place and Daisuke Gets Angry  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, and Minor Violence  
  
Couples: Daiken, Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Taito, and Jyoushiro  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Mimi really had very little idea of what was going on. This was unusually, because Mimi was known for keeping tabs of events and people, and it was rare that something really shocked her. But this was definitely something she hadn't expected.  
  
Sora and Yamato where a few feet ahead of her, discussing some novel they had read recently. Behind her she could hear Koushiro and Jyou's footsteps as they brought up the rear. A taxi passed them, the three adults inside not noticing the group of children trudging along the sidewalk at five minutes to midnight.  
  
"I think I see them." Yamato said softly, quickening his pace so that he was a few steps ahead of the rest of us. "Yep, that's them."  
  
Sora laughed lightly. "Taichi's hair does kind of stand out, doesn't it."  
  
Yamato grinned. "You could say that."  
  
Mimi looked ahead and could just make out six figures standing right beside a green sign which, illuminated by a street lamp, read in bold, white letters: Highten View Terrace.  
  
"Well, about time you all got here!" Eleven faces looked up...  
  
...To see Daisuke standing ON TOP of the street lamp just above their heads.  
  
"I was starting to think," Daisuke stepped lightly off of the street lamp and landed on the street bellow in a rush of wind, his jacket fluttering around him as he straightened up. "That you weren't going to show up at all. Ready to go?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere until you explain what's going on!" Miyako seemed to be the only one unaffected by Daisuke's more than strange appearance. The maroon haired boy grinned widened.  
  
"I can't explain properly here. I have to show you."  
  
Miyako's glare, if still possible, intensified.  
  
Daisuke frowned suddenly, his grin fading. He turned, looking first this way and then that, before glancing up at the sky with worried eyes. After a few seconds of searching, he seemed to find something because he tensed, his hands tightening into fists.  
  
"We're being watched." He cursed under his breath, before grabbing Ken's hand and dragging him, at the same time shooing the others, over to a darkened bus stop just a few feet away at the end of the street.  
  
"Stay put!" He hissed, before turning and running back down the street and past the streetlamp.  
  
WHAM! Out of nowhere, a huge, shining blue dragon appeared. It seemed to be almost human, although it was a good foot taller than any normal human was, and its skin was a vibrant shade of blue. Leathery wings sprouted from its back, and amidst a pile of deep blue hair, a curving blue and silver horn could be seen glittering in the moonlight, and it had a long, graceful tail.  
  
"Exveemon, let's do this!" Daisuke's voice rang through the air as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, a few feet away from the dragon.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Ken suddenly saw what Daisuke had sensed only a few seconds earlier. A huge, massive, birdlike human was rocketing down through the sky and headed straight for the blue dragon and Daisuke.  
  
The boy seemed to know what was going on, because he whirled, glaring up at the bird-human as though looking for something. He could seem to find what he was looking for though, because his frown deepened and he let out a growl of frustration.  
  
"It's a Wild One!" He cried after a moment, and as the bird came shooting down towards the street, Daisuke nodded and the dragon had leaped into the air, greeting the bird head on.  
  
"Sonic Destroyer!"  
  
"Vee Laser!"  
  
The explosion that followed almost knocked the small group of people over. Daisuke glanced back as the shock wave ended, doing a quick headcount and breathing a silent sigh of relief when all eleven where still standing, intact and mostly unharmed, although obviously very shaken.  
  
The battle quickly became Daisuke's focus again, as Exveemon took a nasty punch in the shoulder. He let out a hiss of frustration as he peered at the bird in the dim light, wishing fervently that the Parrotmon had chosen a different time to attack. Exveemon ducked a blast coming from his opponent's mouth and dealt out a nasty kick to the stomach. A glitter of black caused Daisuke to blink, before he let out a cry of fury. A black swirl covered the bird Digimon's ankle, as though someone had burned the flesh and feathers away from that small section, creating a ring around its foot.  
  
"Exveemon! It's got a Tag! It's a Harbinger! Get rid of it now!"  
  
Daisuke felt his anger swell as Exveemon prepared to attack again, this time not holding back anything. A Wild One never attacked unless provoked. He mentally scolded himself. Of COURSE it had to be tagged Tagged!  
  
"Vee Laser!"  
  
A silence swept the street as another shock wave shot past Daisuke's face making him squint to keep the dust out of his eyes. As the flutter of wind died down, he watched his partner land in the center of the street with a thump. The Parrotmon never stood a chance.  
  
"Exveemon!" Daisuke's scowl was still in place as he strode out and into the empty street. "Come on, I want to get out of here NOW before we're attacked again."  
  
The Digimon nodded, and Daisuke could tell that his partner's energy wouldn't last long. They had to get out of here now. If they where attacked again, there was no way Exveemon would be up to another duel. Daisuke doubted if Exveemon would even remain Exveemon for much longer. He would be Veemon in another five minutes. Tops.  
  
"Alright, that was NOT on the agenda." Daisuke, Exveemon in tow, returned to the group of terrified people waiting for him exactly where he had left them. He wasn't surprised that they hadn't moved an inch, but it wasn't what he wanted to see. "Come on, we have to get out of here before another Digimon shows up."  
  
Not waiting for an answer, Daisuke held out his right hand and began a soft whispered trickle of words into the night.  
  
"Uchuu sekai tobira OPEN!" [1]  
  
The night rolled on, totally unaware of the explosion of light that quickly faded, leaving the spot where twelve humans and a Digimon had stood a moment ago empty of anything except the wind.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Footnotes:  
  
[1] - Translates to "Universe world door, OPEN!" in Japanese.  
  
A/N: Alright! That chapter went somewhere! And for everyone who cares, our old and moldy computer got an upgrade! We now own Windows XP!!! Anyways, chapter four is on the way. As soon as I figure out how to start it, and don't expect it in the next few days. I have a presentation due Monday. Cursed reports. Anyway, enjoy! 


	4. Log 04

Signing in from Mars  
  
Chapter Four: In Which We Learn Nothing and Daisuke is Still Grumpy  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, and Minor Violence  
  
Couples: Daiken, Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Taito, and Jyoushiro  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Exveemon squeezed his eyes shut as they where Downloaded. One of the few good effects of the Glitch was Daisuke's new ability to Download and Reload data at will without a Digivice. Of course there had to be a computer gate already opened from the Digital World, but it was a minor problem.  
  
Exveemon re-appeared in the armory in the headquarters of the Digital World. He was alone in the room. He would only be in Daisuke's way, and Daisuke was going to have enough on his hands with the rest of the Chosen Children. It would be Exveemon's job to make sure the other partner Digimon didn't have nervous breakdowns at seeing their partners, who of course would have no idea who the Digimon where.  
  
"I'd better get started."  
  
Focusing his energy, he felt himself shrink into the familiar form of Veemon. Light blue hair, yellow marks imprinted lightly on his forehead, Veemon watched his human-like reflection in the mirror before turning to leave the room. His outfit consisted of a blue sleeve-less vest with white stripes, matching gloves, and a pair of denim shorts.  
  
Shutting the door to the room, Veemon started off along the corridor. The hallways always reminded the rookie of those television shows Daisuke use to watch, with lasers and aliens.  
  
As Veemon approached the "Basement", loud shouts reached his ears, dimmed by the fact that the double doors in front of him where still closed. It appeared that Gatsumon and Agumon where at it again.  
  
Taking a huge breath, Veemon prepared for his imminent doom, and stepped forward.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hikari felt herself re-appear in a brightly lit room. It reminded her of a futuristic movie set, one with real equipment that worked. The blue dragon boy had vanished from sight, and Daisuke was already moving towards the nearest door as she got her bearings.  
  
"Gennai will want to see you. Come on, ugoki [1] people!" Daisuke motioned for them to follow him into the next room. Exchanging a glance with her girlfriend, who looked ready to murder Daisuke, Hikari followed the rest into the other room.  
  
Hikari was instantly reminded of her grandparent's house, or some old Japanese house way out on the edge of the city. Sitting at a low table, his head bowed, was a robed figure. He was rather short, and judging from his hands, which where resting neatly on the table, he was very old. As Daisuke approached, the man spoke to him, not removing his mysterious hood.  
  
"Daisuke, you've returned. And I see you've brought them with you. Good! I trust there where no problems?"  
  
"Unfortunately there was a small problem, which could cause a larger one later on. A Parrotmon showed up, Tagged, of course. Exveemon deleted him."  
  
"I see. Well, you did the best you could. The important thing was that no one was hurt."  
  
The man turned to survey the group around him, before he got to his feet slowly, as though it had become very hard to do. Then, he pulled back his hood.  
  
The human facing Hikari was older than anyone she had ever seen before. His face was lined and sagging and his eyes appeared to be glued shut. Stepping around the table, the man hobbled forward until he was right in front of them.  
  
"So, you have arrived. Welcome to the Digital World."  
  
Daisuke gave them all a tired smile from behind the man. Ken watched his boyfriend in surprise. It was rare that Daisuke ever looked as lost and tired as he did now.  
  
"They're memories have been wiped completely. They don't remember a thing." The maroon haired boy said to Gennai, turning his head away from the group. "I'd like to check up on Veemon if it's alright with you."  
  
Gennai nodded, and before anyone could speak Daisuke had fled from the room.  
  
"Now then, you all must be very confused. Daisuke isn't the best at explaining things. Sit down and I'll make you some tea." Gennai turned and hobbled over to the stove, waving one hand haphazardly at a cupboard near the far end of the room. "There are cushions in the cupboard you can sit on."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Daisuke stormed through the corridors in frustration. Why did everything have to be so difficult?! Why couldn't they just remember already! It had taken four fucking years for them to find the right world, and they STILL didn't know if the rest of the Chosen Children's memories could be revived!  
  
Daisuke's scowl deepened. I'm not even going to think about that. He told himself firmly. Gennai will come up with something, they'll remember and everything will go back to the way it was.  
  
The boy stopped at the sight of a familiar pair of double doors. The doors led into the "Basement", the main engineering area of the base. It was always loud and busy, and today was no exception; Daisuke could hear raised voices over the sounds of heavy metal objects being moved and machinery being operated.  
  
Sighing, Daisuke entered the Basement. The opening doors led onto a raised platform, quite a ways above the floor. A flight of metal wire stairs wound down to the floor where large pieces of equipment where being tested and worked on. At a glance Daisuke quickly caught the flash of blue that meant his partner was there. It appeared he and Tentomon where attempting to stop Agumon and Gatsumon from killing each other. Daisuke had warned Gennai that those two would need to work in separate areas if they ever wanted to end their loud arguments.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Footnotes:  
  
[1] - Come on, move people!  
  
A/N: Yes! My report it is FINISHED! Free at last! However, vacation is coming up so I'll be away all of next week. Florida beach, here I come! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though basically nothing happens. Oh well.  
  
I also got a Japanese-English Dictionary, meaning I'm going to be putting in as much Japanese in here as I can - Even though I hardly know any Japanese grammar. If anyone knows Japanese and wants to correct me, go right ahead! I also got an I Ching set, so I'm going to try to fit that in next time as well. Ja ne! 


	5. Log 05

Signing in from Mars  
  
Chapter Five: In Which Gennai Explains Things and We Check up on the Digimon  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, and Minor Violence  
  
Couples: Daiken, Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Taito, and Jyoushiro  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Now then, what would you like to know first? One at a time please, my hearing isn't that good."  
  
Everyone looked at each other, and a silent agreement was made to let Taichi ask the first question. The brown haired boy paused, glancing around the room from his purple-colored cushion before opening his mouth to speak.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
Gennai gave a small snort. "Would you like the short answer, or the long? [1] Never mind. You are in the Digital World, at Base Alpha. [2] Next question?"  
  
"The Digital World?" Yamato asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes, the Digital World. You of course have no memory of it, but you use to protect this world."  
  
Koushiro frowned slightly. "You keep bringing up the fact that we have no memory, or have lost our memory of something important. What do you mean by that?"  
  
Gennai smiled. "Good question as usual Koushiro. This will sound a little strange to you at the moment, but I assure you that proof will be provided at a later time. As long as Gatsumon doesn't break my computer again that. He's never been the best at computers, Gatsumon. Now then, where was I? Oh that's right.  
  
"Now then. I suppose I had better start at the beginning of things. You eight where chosen to protect the Digital World many years ago, and when the world was in danger you where called here to fight off the evil Digimon set on conquering it. Each of you had a partner Digimon, who was born to protect you and fight by your side. In order to protect and defend you, your partners would borrow some of your energy and "Digivolve" into stronger Digimon. You defeated the evil, and where sent back to your own world.  
  
"Several years later, a new evil awakened, and so you three and Daisuke where brought to the Digital World with Takeru and Hikari to defeat this new evil. Of course the rest of you helped out as well.  
  
"Four years ago, we detected a strange virus at the edge of the Digital World. It quickly took over almost all of the Digital World, and I finally suggested a last resort. It was a plan that the Balance Keepers had kept a secret, only to be used if there was no hope left. We put you all into a special and rather dangerous form of unconsciousness known as Shinemuri [3]. It would allow your partners the power they needed to destroy the virus, and once the virus was destroyed you would be awakened and your partners would return to their normal forms. But something went wrong. Somehow the virus infected the lab where you where in Shinemuri and wiped your memories before sending you into an alternate universe. But Daisuke escaped though an accident, and for the past four years we've been searching for you and trying to fight of the Virus at the same time."  
  
There was a silence, broken a few seconds later by the tea kettle's shrill whistle. Gennai got slowly to his feet.  
  
"Ah, that will be the tea. I'm afraid the only kind I have a left is Earl Grey. [4] Hmm, it'll have to do."  
  
Gennai returned to the table carrying a tray of teacups and a large blue and yellow teapot.  
  
"Now then, what else do you want to hear about?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Veemon watched, not even attempting to hide his amusement, as Gatsumon and Agumon worked together on the computer program, both trying to be polite though gritted teeth. Tentomon shook his head with a soft snort of laughter before turning back to his own work. Daisuke looked rather pleased with himself.  
  
"They're going to kill you." Veemon warned his partner.  
  
Daisuke grinned. "If they try to they're only going to get black eyes."  
  
Veemon rolled his eyes. "And you're going to get burned and bruised hands if you play with fire and rocks."  
  
Tentomon sighed, quick fingers flickering across his keyboard. "And if those two don't stop their constant arguments they're going to be in for a shock. [5] .Pun intended."  
  
"Tentomon, are you nearly done with that security code?" Hawkmon's voice called from across the room, where he and a Gazimon where working on a large metal something.  
  
The 'mon didn't even look up from his computer as he called out an answer.  
  
"I'm sending it now!"  
  
"Thanks Tentomon!"  
  
Veemon was still watching Agumon and Gatsumon with interest. The two where still attempting to work together, and both where standing a few feet away looking very put out.  
  
"Look, Agumon's started breathing little bits of fire." Veemon reported, and Daisuke turned to watch the fire lizard as well.  
  
"Ooh, Gatsumon better watch out." Daisuke commented, turning back to where he had been helping Tentomon by holding a tray full of tools as the other tried to fix a very damaged looking computer for an apologetic Elecmon.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
No movement came from the still form lying, half-dead, on the futon. It was raining outside. He could hear the sound of rain splashing and bouncing off the roof. The light sent of flowers filled the air, brought to the room from the bouquet sitting on the counter. A small card had fallen out and onto the surface of the counter. Written in brightly colored ink where three words.  
  
Shiawase Tanjobi Patamon! [6]  
  
His birthday. The boy wanted to glare at the wall, to show any sign of frustration, but he didn't move. He was so tired he couldn't even open his mouth to curse the weather and his current headache. The inside of his eyelids mocked him, flickering half open, half closed. Flickering like candles on a cake.  
  
Oh no. He was NOT going there! He was not even going to start thinking like that. It wasn't worth it. It just wasn't worth it. It wouldn't accomplish anything to mope. He needed his sleep. He hadn't had real nights sleep since.  
  
Four years ago. EXACTLY four years ago. When.  
  
No! He did glare this time, giving the white walls a look that would have silenced even a hyper Daisuke.  
  
Rain continued to fall, the flowers continued to sit on the counter, untouched, and Patamon continued to stair at the wall, willing it to give him an answer.  
  
The wall remained silent, and Patamon let his eyes shut in a half sleep, troubled by shadows and nightmares.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Footnotes:  
  
[1] - Proof that I listen to the Lion King soundtrack to much.  
  
[2] - Proof that I watch Star Trek to much.  
  
[3] - Translates to "Death Sleep". Nice, ne?  
  
[4] - I don't drink tea, but my sister's favorite kind is Earl Grey. That's for you my dear!  
  
[5] - For those who didn't catch the pun, Tentomon's attack is electric based. Heh.  
  
[6] - Happy Birthday Patamon!  
  
A/N: Ooh, poor Patamon! Sorry little buddy. What a birthday present, ne? So much for this chapter taking ages to write. Heh. Guess I was inspired. Oh yeah, and sorry about all the Footnotes. What can I say? I like footnotes.  
  
I'm surprised to say that this story is actually coming along quite well. I keep adding to the plot though, so be worried in future chapters. I want to do something with Blue Slash (temporary name) and I also want to do something involving the crests. Hmm. Must think about this for a while. Well, enjoy! I shouldn't get another chapter out until I'm back from Florida. Ja ne! 


	6. Log 06

Signing in from Mars  
  
Chapter Six: In Which Gennai Continues to Explains Things and Daisuke is given a Mission  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, and Minor Violence  
  
Couples: Daiken, Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Taito, and Jyoushiro  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So you're saying the Digimon are made up of data, and that the Digital World is made up of the same data that Digimon are made of?"  
  
Gennai nodded calmly. "Correct."  
  
Takeru whistled softly. "Weird."  
  
Miyako nodded, frowning. "So those things we saw fighting where Digimon. Did you say the blue one was Daisuke's partner Digimon?"  
  
Again, Gennai nodded. "That was Exveemon, the Champion level of Veemon."  
  
From her pink and green flowered cushion, Sora blinked. "I thought you said that Digimon where creatures. Exveemon, or whoever he was, looked almost human."  
  
"That would be because of the virus." Gennai explained, sipping at his tea. "Somehow the virus found a way to transform the Digimon's shapes. He's shifted them into a state called Gijinka, and while Digimon can still survive and exist in Gijinka form, it takes more energy to Digivolve, and while the Digimon where struggling with their new forms, it became easer for the virus to take over. Of course now the Digimon have become more accustom to their current shape, but we still can't find a way to change them back."  
  
As the group mulled over the truckload of information Gennai had given them in the past fifteen minutes, the elderly man poured himself another cup of tea. Most of the other cups where still sitting untouched on the table.  
  
"Anything else?" Gennai looked around expectantly, but no one answered the question. The old man smiled slightly, before putting down his tea cup and climbing to his feet.  
  
"Well, you all must be exhausted. Being downloaded for the first time after so long. Come, there are some rooms you can use. When you wake up, you can have something to eat and then we'll go from there."  
  
Iori yawned in the middle of what Gennai had been saying, and then blushed scarlet as several people turned to look at him. Takeru grinned at the younger boy as they all followed Gennai over to, what appeared to be, a solid wall.  
  
"Right this way please." Gennai said, and to everyone's astonishment, he walked straight through the wall. It ripped as he went through, like when you throw a rock into a pond. As they stood gaping, Gennai's head reappeared.  
  
"Well, are you coming or not?" The head vanished, and after exchanging glances, Taichi stepped forward and through the wall.  
  
"This is where you will be sleeping." Takeru was nearly knocked over by Yamato, who had just come through the hidden door behind him. Gennai flicked on a light switch and illuminated the room in an orange glow, coming from the orb hanging a few feet from the ceiling. The room was large, obviously built to fit a lot of people. Twelve beds sat in need rows on either side of a long carpet, each freshly made with clean sheets and fluffed pillows.  
  
"There's a bathroom at the end of the room and you'll find some pajamas under the pillows. If you'll excuse me I have to go discuss something with Daisuke. Goodnight!"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Daisuke, there you are! How are things coming?" Daisuke shook his head quietly.  
  
"Not good. We think we've located Michael and some of the other American Chosen, but now we're not sure if it's a real signal."  
  
The two walked slowly along one of the winding passages of the base. Every now and then a Digimon or two would pass them, nodding respectfully to Gennai and giving Daisuke and encouraging smile.  
  
"And the partner Digimon? How are they taking this?"  
  
Daisuke winced, and Gennai felt his hopes fade a little. It came as no surprise really, but he had still hoped that they might pull through somehow.  
  
"I'm really concerned about Patamon. He's not taking it well at all. It was his birthday, you know. The day this whole thing started."  
  
Gennai smiled a little. "I remember when the Digimon decided they wanted birthdays." He chuckled at the memory. "Twelve months for twelve overenthusiastic Digimon."  
  
Daisuke smiled a little before continuing. "There have been two more Harbinger sightings. One at the west end of the base, one at the south. The one at the west was an Airdramon, but we're not sure what was seen at the south end. It was to far away to tell what it was, but we got a positive for Tag activity, and judging from the readings it might have been an Ultimate."  
  
Gennai frowned and stopped walking. The two companions had reached an intersection where two different corridors crossed, creating four different paths to follow.  
  
"Take Veemon and a small team out. I want to know what type of Digimon that is and what it's doing at the south end. No contact. Don't get near enough for it to see you, just enough to get a clear reading."  
  
Daisuke gave a sharp nod and darted off down the right path. Gennai stood for a moment, watching him go, before turning left and leaving the intersection of paths empty and silent.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: Wow. Another chapter. And guess what! Nothing happens! Yeah, well there should be some better explanations soon. Maybe. I also made a new discovery. I can't write! I just pretend I can. Yep. Although sometimes it's fun to pretend that I'm a pretty good author, for a fourteen-year-old.  
  
We're going to Florida tomorrow. If I write another chapter between now and then, someone can shot me.  
  
I also want to mention my total shock at not getting flamed yet. My story isn't exactly the greatest thing since sliced bread. But hey, I'm not complaining! Enjoy! 


	7. Log 07

Signing in from Mars  
  
Chapter Seven: In Which Veemon Gets Worried and the Chosen Children Meet Someone.  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, and Minor Violence  
  
Couples: Daiken, Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Taito, and Jyoushiro  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Daisuke glared at the small handheld computer in front of him, and was sorely tempted to throw the thing at one of the nearby boulders, or to at least bang it against one.  
  
Frozen winds danced in spirals and circles over the empty planes of bare rock and skeleton trees. The air tasted bitter and the ground felt as corrupt as the air tasted, harsh and decaying.  
  
"Anything?" Veemon asked his partner, even though he already knew the answer.  
  
"Not so much as a quiver. I KNOW that this is somewhere in this area! Either it's somehow managed to avoid our sensors, or- Hang on! I've got something! Just under a mile away." Daisuke's delighted grin faded a little as he peered at the device. "Oh MAN, that is one powerful Digimon! I so don't want to see what that thing reads as when it gets angry."  
  
Veemon glanced at his own computer, a heat map of the surrounding mile. Sure enough, at the edge of the screen, a bright red something had appeared. It was a far brighter tone of red than the blotches of red at the center of the screen that represented the team of four.  
  
"My guess is that it's a Fire type Digimon." Tapirmon said from over Veemon's shoulder. "Only a Fire Digimon could generate readings like those. They're way to hot for anything else."  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Well that's something. Apemon, are you having any luck picking up the data for that thing? What leave it is? Anything that might help us get a better idea of what its doing."  
  
The final member of their group shook his head as they continued to climb around huge chunks of rock and up small overhangs.  
  
"Nothing Daisuke, I'm sorry. It could be that we're not in range, or that Digimon's specialty could be concealment. Which ever it is, I'm not getting a scrap of anything."  
  
"Daisuke, how much closer are we going to bet?" Veemon asked suddenly, staring pointedly at the back of his partner's head. When the human didn't answer, Veemon let out a loud moan of despair.  
  
"Oh no Daisuke! Gennai said this was an observation mission ONLY! No contact! If we get to close that thing will pick up on our signals and then we'll either run for our lives or get blown to bits."  
  
Daisuke kicked a small stone contemptuously as they climbed up a particularly steep section of rock.  
  
"I just don't like it." He answered finally. "There's something wrong with that signal. Spies are always small signals, so we don't detect them, and any larger Digimon tend to come in groups and attack right away. I just don't like it."  
  
Veemon groaned.  
  
"I don't care if you like it or not. We're NOT going to get close to that thing, and we're NOT going to pick a fight with it. Understood?"  
  
Daisuke rolled his eyes but Veemon saw his head jerk in a yes, and sighed in relief.  
  
Daisuke, if you do something stupid again I swear I will kill you.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Takeru yawned loudly, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The others seemed to be stirring from their sleep as well, and Iori and Koushiro where already up, both of them sitting on Koushiro's bed, talking quietly.  
  
"Good morning! I trust you all slept well?"  
  
Gennai stood in the doorway, smiling brightly as several of the less awake people groaned and rolled over. Takeru chuckled as Yamato sat up looking murderous, before shoving the covers off and getting to his feet.  
  
"There are clean clothes under your beds. They're not what you're use to, but I think it would be best for you to wear them at the moment, in case of any. accidents."  
  
Shaking his head, Gennai exited the room, stifling a snort of laughter at the Chosen Children's expressions. However there was a nasty truth to his words. Should they come under attack before the Chosen Children had any idea what they had gotten themselves into, then these outfits would be les likely to tear, and could block off most rookie attacks.  
  
"They're awake." He informed the three people waiting for him in the main room.  
  
"How are they taking everything?" The eldest asked, frowning at the hidden door. "Have they started asking why Daisuke didn't tell them right away?"  
  
Gennai shook his head. "They haven't quite accepted everything yet, and no they haven't thought of that yet. I'm sure it'll come up. Oh, and I'm afraid I forgot to mention the number of Chosen Children as well."  
  
The young man let out a groan, and one of his companions laughed.  
  
"You forgot to tell them we exist?" The third person was taking it very much as the second one had, and both where sent into fits of laughter.  
  
"Next time Gennai, please tell me when you want to explain something." The first person rolled his eyes skyward as though asking anyone who might be watching to give him patience.  
  
"You must forgive me, my mind was elsewhere."  
  
"Doubtless. You've never exactly had the best memory."  
  
Several snickers echoed around the room at this comment, before the man spoke again, this time in a soft tone, almost as though he where afraid to speak louder than a whisper.  
  
"Who knows how long it will take to get back their memories."  
  
A silence fell, the kind that often appeared between old friends in trying times. The silence settled in instantly, as though it visited the base often.  
  
"Ah!" Gennai smiled at the group that came though the wall, all looking very nervous and self-conscious. "Come in, sit down! I'd like you to introduce you to some friends of mine. They're going to show you around and then we'll decide what the best course of action is."  
  
As everyone sat down, they watched the three people out of the corner of their eyes. Two of the trio appeared to be Digimon, but the third member looked human.  
  
"I would like you all to meet Wallace and his two Digimon partners Lopmon and Terriermon."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long! I had the first half written while I was on vacation, but I could NOT get the second half down. Yay for Wallace! I wasn't sure if I wanted to introduce him now or later in the story, but oh well.  
  
Oh, and if anyone has and questions or suggestions I'd REALLY love to hear them! Please feel free to drop me an e-mail! apple_from_mars@yahoo.com  
  
Also, I'm working on a side story to this one. Or rather, it's a back story containing some original characters and lots of dead people. I've been working on chapter one for it, and that's part of why this chapter took so long.  
  
Well, gotta run. Ja! 


	8. Log 08

Signing in from Mars  
  
Chapter Eight: In Which Wallace is Worried and Daisuke gets in Trouble  
  
By Apple from Mars  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, and Minor Violence  
  
Couples: Daiken, Takori, Hiyako, Mira, Taito, and Jyoushiro  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Wallace watched his one-time friends all turn their heads to look at him in surprise. He could feel his two partners under squirm under the same scrutiny he himself was receiving.  
  
"I'm afraid I forgot to mention them in our discussion yesterday. It must have slipped my mind."  
  
"A lot of things seem to be slipping your mind lately." Wallace pointed out. Gennai sent him a cool stare, which Wallace returned with force. A moment later they both looked away.  
  
"As I was saying, Wallace, Lopmon, and Terriermon are going to be showing you around the base. They can answer any questions you have better than I can." Gennai chuckled slightly. "But first, you need to eat! I'm sure you must be starving by now."  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble, I'd like to finish up some business before I show them around. I've already eaten." Wallace was already out the door, giving a quick nod to the Chosen Children and a short bow to Gennai. He partners shared a look before following suit.  
  
"Lopmon, Terriermon, will you two go warn the others about this? I'll head to our quarters; I want to get something that might help."  
  
Lopmon nodded, smiling slightly. "I'll take the upper levels and do a quick round about walls."  
  
Terriermon grinned. "Right! And I'll deal with the lower levels and take a look in the mess hall." At this statement Lopmon elbowed him sharply in the side.  
  
"Little sneak. You just want an excuse to get something to eat." Lopmon chided. Terriermon gave one of his winning smiles, before racing off down the hallway. Lopmon shook his head as he headed off in the other direction.  
  
Wallace couldn't help but feel better after his partner's antics. But even as he started towards the set of rooms the three of them shared, he could feel his spirits sinking again. He was so tired of always fighting. All he wanted was to be able to take a nice long sleep without alarms going off, alarm clock or otherwise.  
  
He hardly noticed that he had reached the apartment until he was standing inside it. Shaking himself awake, Wallace went over to a small cabinet with a large piece of equipment on it.  
  
Yanking open the small drawer at the bottom of the cabinet, the blond began searching carefully through the various items in the drawer until he came across a small photo album. Wallace smiled fondly at it. Hikari had given almost every Chosen Child one, though her closer friends had larger albums than everyone else. Still, the little book was decently thick, and inside where a set of priceless photos that might just help to jar the Chosen Children's memories.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Come ON Daisuke, let's GO already! We're going to get spotted!" Veemon let out a hiss of frustration at his stubborn partner, who was doing his best to ignore the blue Digimon's warnings.  
  
Just in Veemon's range of site was a black speck, circling the horizon ominously like some bad luck charm dropped on their back door. They where FAR to close for it to be safe, and Veemon was sure that the large beast would pick up their signal any second now, and rush in for an attack.  
  
"Daisuke! I swear I'll attack you and then we'll just CARRY you back to base, if you don't get your mental ass back here!"  
  
Daisuke sent Veemon a dirty look, but slowly, with several glances back over his shoulder to watch the black form, Daisuke crawled back to the other three members of his team.  
  
"Alright, alright, let's get going."  
  
Even as Daisuke spoke, the wind suddenly changed direction, blowing fragments of dust into Veemon's eyes, and whipping past the back of Daisuke's head.  
  
In a second, all four group members whirled around to face the blacked shape cannon balling towards them. Veemon groaned loudly.  
  
"This is YOUR fault Daisuke."  
  
"Gee, thanks for the support."  
  
"We can not outrun that Digimon. We must stand our ground."  
  
"Such an optimistic report Apemon."  
  
The ape Digimon seemed confused at Veemon's sarcasm, but he recovered quickly, and in a second the group had made a formation, Veemon and Apemon at the front, Daisuke at the back, Tapirmon guarding the equipment in the shadow of a nearby rock.  
  
"I TOLD you." Veemon couldn't resist saying as the Digimon drew nearer. "I TOLD you this would happen."  
  
"Stop telling me and Digivolve!" Daisuke hissed in frustration as sun peeked fearfully out from behind the storm gray clouds to send a few rays of shimmering light across the soon to be battlefield below.  
  
With a snort of annoyance, Veemon stepped forward, feeling Daisuke's frustration tug at the back of his mind, a result of their open link. Letting his mind calm itself, Veemon fell into the light state of mind, and in seconds the power coming from Daisuke filled him.  
  
"Veemon shinka suru to... Exveemon!" [1]  
  
There where several seconds of quiet, in which the only sound was the hiss of wind and the patter of distant rain, the stench of battle already creeping in around them before the first attack had been fired. It lay heavy on the air as the thing drew closer, and in unison the group inhaled sharply.  
  
"My god."  
  
Speeding towards them was what should have been an Airdramon. It still held the basic form that all Airdramon held, but it had been eaten alive by the same black disease they had seen so may times before. The same disease that had formed a ring around the Parrotmon's ankle back at Heighten View Terrace. The same band of black that could always be found on any Harbinger Digimon.  
  
Daisuke was the first to recover. "What the hell is that thing?!"  
  
"It appears that this is what happens when a Digimon is completely taken over by the virus!" Apemon called as the sun vanished and the rain came storming down in bucketfuls.  
  
"I didn't know the virus COULD completely take over a Digimon!" Exveemon stepped forward, silently cursing the rain. He could just make out the vague form of the Airdramon as it came closer and closer.  
  
"Stay back. Daisuke, you are only to act as a last resort. Here he comes!"  
  
And so the battle began.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N: I can not tell you how sorry I am. This chapter has been boiling around in my brain for ages, and I haven't been able to get it down on paper. Eh. Sorry! At least the action is finally starting up. It's been pretty dull up until now, but hopefully things will start to get interesting.  
  
[1] - I didn't want the Gijinka's to Digivolve because they aren't really Digimon anymore, you know? So I'm having them "shinka suru" instead. It basically means "evolve" in Japanese.  
  
Also, I re-uploaded most of the chapters. Just some minor stuff that I wanted changed. Nothing big, but you can still go back and re-read it if you have time too. Well, I have to go. Next chapter SHOULD be out soon. I hope. 


End file.
